


Плюшевый волчок и банши-грелка

by Ксенош (xenosha)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Sleeping Together, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/%D0%9A%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%88
Summary: После третьего сезона Стайлзу очень нужно отоспаться. Хорошо, что есть целый коллектив нелюдей, жаждущих ему в этом помочь.





	Плюшевый волчок и банши-грелка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velkhar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/gifts).

Стайлз впивался пальцами в подушку так, что сразу было понятно: эту свою принцессу он не отдаст никому. Он сопел, но не ворочался; как Скотт положил его на кровать, так и лежал – полноги на полу, рука на опасном крае. Лидия вздохнула и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, отодвинула ее к груди Стайлза; тот даже не заметил, продолжая мирно спать.

Лидия улыбнулась, попыталась пригладить ему всклокоченные волосы – разумеется, не получилось. Ее это, впрочем, не расстроило.

Стайлз отключился ещё в машине – прямо на середине какой-то ничего не значащей фразы; то ли пошутить пытался, то ли отблагодарить – никто так и не понял, потому что сморило его мгновенно. Хорошо, что его джип был забит оборотнями под завязку: ловили его многострадальную голову, чтобы ни во что не врезался, втроем – странно, что не наперегонки.

Будить Стайлза по приезде не пытались, да и Лидия сомневалась, что у них бы это получилось. Скотт в его тушу вцепился, как в самое главное сокровище, и даже шерифу не доверил донести друга до его комнаты. Дереку оставалось лишь поворчать что-то себе под нос и скрыться в ночной темноте.

Спасибо, что хотя бы одеяло ему решил не подтыкать и сон его сторожить не остался – это уже не волк, а песик бы получился.

Впрочем, Лидия, как раз тем и занимавшаяся, предпочитала называть себя хранительницей. Возможно, даже феей. Очень поэтично.

На этом месте Стайлз словно недовольно пошевелился – Лидия испуганно вскочила с кровати, готовясь в любой момент кинуться будить его от кошмаров, - но он только свернулся в клубок и с новой силой обнял подушку.

«Замерз», - резюмировала девушка. Или, скорее, всё ещё не мог согреться; как же надо было промерзнуть… Только вот лежал Стайлз на собственном одеяле, и выцарапать его возможным не представлялось. Такой недальновидности от Скотта… нужно было ожидать.

Лидия раздражённо вздохнула. Чурбаны бестолковые эти оборотни. 

В шкафы к своим парням Лидия не залезала никогда и не намерена была начинать с друга. Опыт поколений показывал, что там ее ждёт только тотальное разочарование, от представления подробностей которого девушка сморщила нос. В случае семейства Стилински эта милая холостячья особенность ещё и удваивалась.

Но нельзя же Стайлзу всю ночь мёрзнуть. Наверняка в гостиной должен быть плед, можно разбудить его отца или, в конце концов…

В конце концов.

Лидия сбросила обувь и аккуратно поставила их у кровати. Затем сдвинула в угол – если Стайлз проснется раньше нее, не хотелось бы, чтобы он раздавил ее туфли. Она и так потеряла достаточно за последние дни.

Кровать заскрипела, когда Лидия легла Стайлзу за спину. Того, что его сможет хоть что-то разбудить, она не боялась, но все равно поморщилась лишнему шуму. Поза была ужасно неудобной: места было мало, спиной девушка утыкалась в стену, а дышала Стайлзу в самую шею.

Холостяк до мозга костей. И кровать у него односпальная.

Лидия поджала губы, поерзала немного в попытках хоть немного облегчить участь позвоночника, но успеха не добилась; тогда, вздохнув, она осторожно обняла Стайлза со спины, нащупав и сжав его холодные ладони.

Пальцы его на мгновение дернулись, а затем сжали ее руку в ответ. Стайлз пробормотал что-то сквозь сон, но не проснулся, даже несмотря на сопение ему прямо на ухо; впрочем, от горячего дыхания Лидии он явно получал удовольствие. Попробовал бы не получить, как же.

Носом она осторожно коснулась его затылка и прикрыла глаза. Сейчас он немного согреется, она встанет и пойдет домой. Нужно будет объяснить маме… да и вообще…

*** 

Проснулась Лидия от того, что Стайлз ее лягнул. Ещё не разлепив глаза, она попыталась подняться или хотя бы пнуть его в ответ, но остановилась, поняв, что вокруг подозрительно светло.

Солнце, как оказалось, давно встало. Настолько давно, что уже двигалось к зениту. 

Лидия сделала глубокий вдох и медленный, ме-едленный, м е д л е н н ы й выдох. Никогда бы ей не пришло в голову, что она будет частью той самой пьяной истории, когда просыпаешься в одной постели с невесть кем и задумчиво взираешь на солнышко в окне.

То, что она не была пьяной, Стайлз был более чем не невесть кем, а погода вызывала в ней исключительно злость – поскольку все воспоминания оставались при ней, - Лидию ничуть не смущало. Мало ли, что солнце. Какое оно вообще имеет право стоять после всего!..

Лидия отвесила себе мысленную оплеуху: стоило прийти в себя. Впереди ещё целый день, когда она сможет визжать от переполняющих ее эмоций, и лучше, чтобы это произошло не сейчас - Стайлз-то всё ещё спал, причмокивая и отвернувшись от света – уткнувшись Лидии куда-то в плечо.

Он вообще выглядел очаровательно во сне. Не потому, что наконец-то лежал тихий и спокойный – это наверняка отметил бы Дерек, и Лидия наверняка бы развязала с ним спор в одни ворота, поскольку Хэйл предпочел бы высокомерно молчать и уходить в закат от ответов, - а потому, что выглядел наконец-то живее пережившего эвтаназию.

К счастью, руки у Лидии были свободны. Она осторожно погладила заметно порозовевшего Стайлза по румянцу на щеке и улыбнулась в ответ на его улыбку. Тот заворочался, потянулся за ладонью, но не проснулся.

\- Вот и умница, - пробормотала себе под Лидия и выпрямилась – кровать под ней, к счастью, не заскрипела. Выползти из нее, не помешав Стайлзу, было уже сложнее, но разве кто-то посмел бы думать, что Лидия Мартин не справилась бы с этим?

Прежде, чем выйти из комнаты, в руках донеся каблуки до прихожей, она ещё раз обернулась взглянуть на Стайлза. Тот больше не дрожал, наоборот: раскинулся на всю площадь кровати, нагло заняв и то место, где только что лежала Лидия. Чудесно, больше ему грелка не нужна. 

А ей совершенно определенно пора домой.

Спускаться по лестнице, не издав ни звука, она уже не старалась. Довольно со Стайлза и того, что шла она босиком; к тому же, если он проснется, она сможет задать ему парочку ничего не значащих вопросов о его самочувствии и даже дружески чмокнуть в щеку. Очень невинно.

\- Доброе утро, Лидия.

Она дернулась от неожиданности и резко повернула голову в сторону голоса. Не выдавая испуга, сдержанно кивнула:

\- Доброе, шериф Стилински.

Он меланхолично попивал кофе, пряча за газетой миску печенья – видимо, привычка после общения со Стайлзом, едва ли он стал бы прятать сладости от своей гостьи. Совершенно непрошенной.

Хм.

\- Прошу прощения за то, осталась на ночь, - вежливо сказала она. – Вчерашний день был очень выматывающим. 

\- Это уж точно, - тяжело вздохнул шериф и вгрызся в печенье. Наметанным взглядом Лидия отметила, что он явно был перебинтован: рука двигалась скованно, да и все жесты его были нарочито осторожными. Видимо, был ранен.

Впрочем, вот это уж точно не ее дело. Поджав губы и отведя глаза, Лидия подошла ко входной двери и поставила наконец туфли – держа их в руках, она выглядела на редкость глупо.

\- Надеюсь, вы не будете обижены моим уходом. Родители скорее всего волнуются, и я…

\- Не буду, - мягко кивнул Стилински старший. – Но твоим родителям я позвонил. Миссис Мартин во всех возможных вариантах отблагодарила меня за звонок и за гостеприимство…

«Опять кадрить пыталась», - понятливо надулась Лидия.

\- …но передавала, что очень ждёт тебя дома.

\- Спасибо, - кивнула девушка, стараясь придумать, как объяснить маме, что в кои-то веки осталась дома у парня не потому, что…

А почему же ещё.

\- Я бы хотела вернуться вечером проведать его.

\- Понимаю и не возражаю.

Беседа себя исчерпала, и Лидия, наскоро умывшись и причесавшись, попрощалась. Шериф смотрел на нее внимательно, но явно по-доброму. Интересно было бы узнать больше о матери Стайлза: он в отца пошел или вся эта семья была настолько плюшевой?..

*** 

Лидия подъехала к дому Стилински в седьмом часу вечера. Уже стемнело, так что в щели между шторами на окнах с улицы можно было разглядеть свет. Лидия поджала губы и вздохнула: к собственному неудовольствию, она волновалась. И это было глупо.

Она встряхнулась, уверенно подошла к двери и постучала – как можно более громко.

Внутри не раздалось ни звука. Лидия, недовольно нахмурившись, прислушалась, но так и не различила шагов или хотя бы разговора. На повторный, более продолжительный стук тоже никакой реакции не последовало.

Замечательно. Ее решили игнорировать.

Она вполне могла бы допустить, что никого нет дома – в конце концов, работа шерифа наверняка нередко заставляла старшего Стилински допоздна оставаться в участке, а неугомонный Стайлз мог унестись к Скотту и остаться у него на ночь, - но свет в гостиной это явно опровергал. Там кто-то был. И этот кто-то не жаждал чужого общества.

Лидия раздражённо нахмурилась: такое поведение совершенно не вязалось с тем дружелюбием, которое проявляли Стилински утром. С другой стороны… девушка прикрыла глаза и настороженно прислушалась.

Нет, о смерти внутри ничего не говорило. Да и не только внутри: весь день Лидия то и дело вслушивалась в то, что раздавалось на краю сознания, но шепот этот больше не говорил ни о Стайлзе, ни о его отце.

И если шериф рассказал сыну о ночной грелке… и если Стайлз (а это был Стайлз, в последствиях Лидия не сомневалась) после этого начал ее смущаться… Нет уж, им определенно надо поговорить.

Тем более что на ее смс он тоже не отвечал – Лидия с час назад предупреждала о своем визите.

Она неторопливо обошла дом кругом, восстанавливая в памяти его планировку. Лезть через окно внутрь она не намеревалась, но сообщить о своем присутствии несколько более назойливо было бы весьма кстати. 

Однако искушение огнем царапнуло ладони, когда она обнаружила, что одно из окон заднего фасада было слегка приоткрыто. А сразу следом за соблазнительной мыслью пришел страх: в дом могли влезть воры или кто похуже!

Лидия заставила себя вспомнить о том, что смертью от дома не пахло, и успокоилась. С этим местом было что-то не так, и лучше бы в этом скорее разобраться. Вряд ли измученный Стайлз и раненый шериф представляют для неизведанности большую угрозу.

А проникать в дом через окно оказалось даже весело.

Она снова поспешно скинула с себя туфли и осторожно вгляделась в темноту, опустив руку в карман сумки и сжав телефон. Ожидание, пока глаза привыкнут к отсутствию света, затягивалось, и Лидия по памяти, не глядя, открыла контакт Маккола, готовясь вызвонить его в любую секунду.

Но не успела она выйти из комнаты и пройти в гостиную, как почувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд. Она резко обернулась, ткнув в кнопку вызова пальцем, и встретилась глазами с другими – синими и насмешливыми.

Она с раздраженным выдохом прервала звонок, не дождавшись первого гудка.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – Она грозно нахмурилась, поджав губы. Дерек фыркнул что-то себе под нос. Лидию это не удовлетворило. – Это чужая собственность, и ты не имеешь права влезать сюда, как только тебе в голову взбредёт!

\- Ты тоже, - хмуро бросил Хейл.

\- Вот и нет, - улыбка Лидии расцвела высокомерием, - меня сюда пригласили. 

\- Именно поэтому ты влезла через окно?

\- А кто его оставил открытым?

Дерек заворчал, сжал кулаки; но то, что действовало на Стайлза, не производило никакого впечатления на Лидию. В конце концов, именно Хейл из них двоих мог считаться преступным элементом.

\- Думаю, тебе пора, - настаивала Лидия.

\- А я думаю, ты на сегодня отработала свою роль сиделки. Вдвойне. Поэтому будь добра, выме…

Лидия побагровела. Или покраснела – она не была точно уверена, да и вряд ли Дерек даже с учётом его оборотнического зрения в темноте заметит разницу.

\- Ты… подглядываешь… за мной? За Стайлзом?!

\- Я охранял его. 

\- Ногицунэ изгнан.

\- Я должен был убедиться!

Этот хмурый, угрожающий волк вел себя совершенно по-детски, пытаясь защититься от нападок Лидии. Уморительно.

\- Ладно, ты, видимо, тут совершенно не следишь за Стайлзом уже некоторое время. Где он? Нам нужно поговорить.

\- У себя, - буркнул Дерек в ответ. – Спит.

Лидия неверяще выгнула бровь и коротко вздохнула. Как же сильно он устал, раз спит уже целые сутки… Что ж – мама сегодня сообщила, что вовсе не против, чтобы Лидия проводила время с таким хорошим парнем (раздраженные вздохи дочери она успешно проигнорировала), так что эту ночь она тоже могла провести под боком у друга. Это… было крайне приятно, если говорить по правде.

Когда Лидия уже развернулась в сторону комнаты Стайлза, не удостоив больше Дерека взглядом, тот поймал ее за плечо и рывком развернул к себе.

\- По-моему, с тебя на сегодня хватит.

\- А по-моему, в этой семье не хватает женской руки, а не волчьей лапы, - легко парировала Лидия. На мгновение глаза Дерека снова сверкнули синим, но тут же погасли.

\- Никогда не слышала про пет-терапию? – Он ухмыльнулся. – А я вот не слышал о банши-терапии. Не желаешь посвятить меня в особенности этого направления в медицине?

Лидия сжала губы и наконец сбросила чрезмерно теплую ладонь Дерека с плеча. К несчастью, этот его укол цели достиг.

\- Ночью Стайлзу это не мешало. Даже наоборот.

\- Учёный в тебе не хочет поставить два эксперимента и сравнить мою и твою полезность? Или, - Дерек выгнул брови, - боишься проиграть?

Лидия шумно выдохнула и бесстрашно взглянула на Хейла сверху вниз. Она хотела бросить в него ещё одну колкость, так и просившуюся на язык, но остановилась: Дерек резко повернул голову в сторону окна, и глаза его опять зажглись синим.

\- Что там? – мгновенно сменив тон, насторожилась Лидия. – Опасность?

\- Нет, - буркнул Дерек, и это было самым неубедительным, что она слышала за свою жизнь. Впрочем, Хейл не пытался скрыться или подготовиться к атаке, так что, быть может…

В оконном проёме появилась чья-то фигура. Она ловко перемахнула через подоконник, приземлилась на пол и по-хозяйски оглядела комнату, тут же найдя взглядом других гостей дома.

Лидия шумно вздохнула.

\- Скотт.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – за нее спросил Дерек. В голосе у него можно было расслышать очень усталое удивление.

МакКол пару раз моргнул. Затем выгнул брови. Затем встретился взглядом с Лидией и оставил все реплики, которые уже озвучил Дерек несколько минут назад, при себе.

\- Зато теперь я могу быть уверена, что просто соблюдаю традиции этой семьи, - девушка демонстративно сложила на груди руки, - да, Скотт?

Тот пожал плечами:

\- Окно – не окно, а дверь, когда приоткрыто. Я волновался.

\- Мы тоже, - хором рыкнули Лидия и Дерек.

Воцарилась тишина. Все трое недовольно переглядывались, ожидая, пока лишние соизволят покинуть помещение. Причем, к общему неудовольствию, лидировал Скотт: и у Лидии, и у Дерека было подозрение, что ко вторжениям МакКола в этой семье уже давно привыкли, в отличие от нашествия Мартин и Хейла.

И когда Лидия уже готова была начать следующий раунд перепалок, в голову пришла мысль получше.

Она улыбнулась. Дерек сощурился, словно бы готовый ее выслушать; Скотт чуть склонил голову.

\- Почему мы с вами пытаемся его поделить? В конце концов, он не товар.

Хейл пробормотал что-то, что можно было трактовать как недовольное согласие, приправленное, тем не менее, хорошим запасом собственничества. Впрочем, Лидия от последнего отмахнулась.

\- Идём. У меня есть идея, которая устроит всех.

Выслушав ее, Дерек ухмыльнулся. И это, пожалуй, было самое довольное выражение его лица, которое видела Лидия. А заручившись поддержкой Хейла, возражения Скотта можно было в расчет уже не принимать.

*** 

Проснувшись, Стайлз сначала ничего не понял. Потом тоже, так что теперь он, стараясь не шевелиться, лежал на спине и разглядывал пятна на потолке – их оказалось куда больше, чем хотелось бы.

Вопросов было много. Все, как один, нецензурные.

Он лежал поперек кровати, но ноги его удобно устроили на подтащенном стуле. Ему было тепло и уютно, и он наконец-то чувствовал себя выспавшимся, и все было, в общем-то хорошо.

И Дерек с Лидией, спавшие по обе стороны от него, определенно это состояние только улучшали. Ещё бы понять, какого черта Дерек положил руку ему на грудь, а Лидия по-хозяйски закинула ему на ноги собственную – между прочим, очень красивую. Им что, больше спать негде?!

Впрочем, кому реально негде было спать, так это Скотту. Он полусидел, уткнув голову в стул, и Стайлзу очень сильно хотелось пошутить про пса, лежащего в ногах. 

Плюшевую игрушку, видите ли, не поделили. Стайлз очень подозрительно погладил Лидию по волосам – та чуть-чуть улыбнулась сквозь сон – и ткнул в Хейла пальцем – тот нахмурился и потерся щетиной о его плечо.

Очаровательно. Они ещё и спали покрепче самого Стайлза.

Так что он вернулся к разглядыванию потолка. Будить их он ни в коем случае не желал. Самому просыпаться тоже не хотелось; но Стайлз уже дважды пересчитал собственные пальцы, так что это совершенно точно не было абсурдным сном. И это делало ситуацию ещё более странной, торжественно пробивая тот уровень, на понимание которого хотя бы в теории Стайлзу хватало мозгов.

Ну и черт бы с ними. Утром будут объяснять. Подробно! И желательно, при свидетелях. Интересно, а папа в курсе?..

А, какая разница.

Стайлз осторожно спустил одеяло вниз, немного согрев Скотта, обнял Дерека и Лидию за плечи и позволил себе снова погрузиться в сладкую дрему.

В конце концов, если они так же будут решать проблемы с завтраком, то его ждёт втрое больше вкусного кофе.


End file.
